King Kong Lives
| running time = 105 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $10,000,000 | gross revenue = $4,711,220 (US) | preceded by = King Kong (1976) | followed by = }} King Kong Lives is an American science fiction film of the giant monster/animal subgenre. It is the sequel to the 1976 remake of King Kong directed by John Guillermin, who also directed King Kong Lives. It was produced by the De Laurentiis Entertainment Group and released theatrically in the United States on December 19th, 1986. Despite it's rather sizeable budget, King Kong Lives fared poorly at the box office, grossing only $4,711,220 in the United States (less than half of it's estimated cost). The film has been panned by both critics and viewers for it's poorly constructed plot as well as it's special effects. As it's title suggests, the infamous giant gorilla, Kong, survives his near-fatal plummet from the World Trade Center in the previous film, but remains in a coma for the following decade where he is cared for under the supervision of Doctor Amy Franklin of the Atlantic Institute. After ten years of work, Franklin succeeds in reviving Kong by way of a heart transplant, and gives the over-sized ape an artificial heart, which is monitored by a series of computers. With a new lease on life, Kong finds true love in the form of a female giant ape and the two escape from the facility only to earn themselves the attention of the U.S. Armed Forces. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Based on concepts originally developed by Merian C. Cooper. * Alternatively known as King Kong 2. It was released under this title in the home video market in France, Italy, Spain and Brazil. * Production on King Kong Lives began on February 8th, 1986. Principal photography concluded on May 26th, 1986. The movie was shot at Fall Creek Falls State Park in Pikeville, Tennessee as well as Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. The laboratory scenes were filmed at the University of North Carolina in Wilmington, North Carolina. * King Kong Lives grossed $1,172,942 over it's opening weekend in the United States. * Actress Linda Hamilton is also known for playing the role of Sarah Connor in the 1984 sci-fi film Terminator and it's 1991 sequel Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * Jeff Bridges and Jessica Lange appear in archive footage from the first King Kong. * Actors Michael Bard Bayer, Scott King and Eddy Schumacher are uncredited for their participation in this film. Recommendations * King Kong (1933) * King Kong (1976) * King Kong (2005) External Links * * King Kong Lives at Wikipedia * King Kong Lives at AllRovi.com * King Kong Lives at the Horror House * King Kong Lives at Box Office Mojo * King Kong Lives at Kong is King.net * King Kong Lives at Rotten Tomatoes * King Kong Lives at Cool Cinema Trash References ---- Category:1986/Films Category:December, 1986/Films Category:2nd installments Category:Sequels Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group